Leadership of the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center has been fortunate to have an excellent group of internal and external advisors engaged in developing the capabilities of the Center. Based on advice and feedback from the original submission and the advice of our advisors themselves, we have significantly increased the size of our EAB and have brought on individuals who bring a broader range of expertise to provide guidance for the DLDCC. In addition to the EAB, the Center has well developed internal advisory functions including an Executive Committee which reviews and discusses all major decisions and strategic directions and has regular meetings with its Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors. The Center created a Clinical Research Leadership Committee in 2008 to more effectively ensure that all clinical research conducted within this multi institutional Cancer Center meets the high standards set forth in DLDCC clinical research SOPs and adheres to current federal and state regulations, guidelines, Good Clinical Practices, and BCM Policy. Center and programmatic leadership sponsor retreats, symposium and other activities to effectively plan, communicate and foster scientific interaction. Advice and council, gather from these various groups, as well as intelligence gathered by DLDCC leadership participation in various national and international organizations, is formally reviewed and discussed at annual retreats. This input is then used to inform the development of Strategic Plan that guides decision making and resource allocation on an ongoing basis. Feedback from the formal CCSG review process conducted in 2006 also is incorporated in our plan. The DLDCC Strategic Plan is revised on a regular basis, as goals are completed and new opportunities arise. The Plan was last revised in February 2008, and will be updated as a consequence ofthe CCSG renewal application.